


Шрамы

by Kira_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Non-Chronological, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Наташа обычно не раздевается при других.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7616095

Наташа смотрит на Ванду из-под полуприкрытых век и упирается локтями в матрас, голову назад запрокидывает. Ванда вжимается губами куда-то под её ухом и слышит тихий смешок: впрочем, Наташа не спешит отодвигаться, выдыхает, когда Ванда скользит языком по шее, сжимает простыню в пальцах.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Ванда, руками Наташу за плечи хватает, вжимает в кровать всем телом. Наташа поглаживает её по пояснице, едва ощутимо, как будто задумчиво, и от каждого этого касания у Ванды огненные мурашки по спине прокатываются.

— Ты снова не раздевалась, — отмечает она. Наташа молчит в ответ, только гладить по спине прекращает, и Ванде этот расклад категорически не нравится, поэтому она продолжает: — Стоит спрашивать, почему?

Наташа молчит. Молчание ощущается тяжёлым и вязким, как будто они чужие друг другу совсем.

Наташа всегда была для Ванды загадкой.

Ванда вздыхает и отстраняется, смотрит Наташе в лицо.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протягивает та, глядя ей в глаза, открыто и прямо, как будто бы диалог продолжает, — Клинт уже пожарил блины? Может, сходим на кухню, посмотрим?

Ванда улыбается ей и кивает.

***

Наташа обычно не раздевается при других.

Сначала это кажется Ванде странным актом недоверия: для шпионки нормально быть недоверчивой, опасливой, не поворачиваться спиной, пусть даже речь идёт о союзницах и подругах. Но Наташа спокойно поворачивается спиной, просит: «Прикрой меня» во время самых жарких боёв, позволяет промывать свои раны — Ванда до сих пор помнит собственный парализующий ужас от вида Наташи, чуть расстегнувшей молнию на груди и прижимающей ладонь к порезу, так близко оставленному возле сердца.

"Помоги мне, мне сложно будет самой сделать перевязку, хватит стоять и смотреть".

Но Наташа не раздевается при других.

Когда Ванда пытается подумать об этом, объяснения так и не находится. Как будто бы слишком иррациональное поведение для Наташи, как будто бы та опасается чего-то.

Как будто бы Наташа вообще умеет бояться.

Сама мысль об этом смешной и абсурдной кажется, нелепой совершенно, и Ванда отгоняет её, да вот только это ответов не даёт, ни единого разбитого сомнения.

И Ванда пытается спросить.

— Ты хочешь увидеть меня без одежды? — у Наташи смешливый взгляд, а в голосе как будто бы мелькает странная нотка, которую Ванда не может никак объяснить и только сама глаза отводит, утыкается взглядом в стену, чтобы не видеть.

Сбежать.

— Я не об этом.

Наташа чуть хмурится и отворачивается сама, поводит плечами, как будто бы неуверенно тоже, и это слишком странно, чтобы можно было просто сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Личные границы, — поясняет она с явной неохотой. Ванда вздрагивает от её слов, как от пощёчины.

— Не доверяешь команде? — "Не доверяешь мне?" звучит слишком явно.

Наташа хмыкает только.

***

На кухне блинов не оказывается: впрочем, и Клинта тоже, только остывающая кофеварка и немытая чашка на столе. Наташа качает головой неодобрительно.

— Сколько раз просила его не бросать посуду.

Ванда смотрит на её серьёзное лицо и смеётся, подходит ближе, обхватывает руками за пояс, проскальзывает пальцами под свободную футболку, прижимает Наташу к столешнице.

— Зануда.

Наташа фыркает, когда она целует её в мочку уха.

— Хочешь заняться сексом под камерами Старка? Вот уж этот озабоченный порадуется.

— Вот ещё, — Ванда чуть дует на мочку и ощущает, как по коже под её пальцами бегут мурашки. — Поцелуй меня.

Наташа смотрит на неё внимательно около пары секунд перед тем, как податься вперёд.

***

Когда Ванда видит Наташу полуобнажённой впервые, она не может сдержать изумлённого вздоха, силясь не смотреть слишком пристально, но получается не очень: Наташа подмечает её взгляд и откладывает рубашку в сторону, разворачивается к Ванде лицом и смотрит сама внимательно и не таясь, как будто внимание её не очень-то и смущает.

— Откуда? — вопрос звучит нелепо, и Ванде самой себе хочется за него врезать. Наташа смотрит ей в глаза.

— Сама как думаешь?

Ванда не думает. Думать о чём-то, связанном с Наташей — больно и колко, будто стеклом собственную кожу протыкать, потому что жизнь Наташи полна того, чему Ванда, несмотря на всё, что сама переживала, только ужасаться может.

Ванда не думает.

Ванда отводит взгляд.

— Не молчи, — голос Наташи почти ледяной, но в то же время неуверенный как будто бы, и Ванда вздрагивает, когда слышит его таким.

"Что за глупость?"

— Мне жаль, — отзывается она. Наташа хмыкает.

— Вот этот, — тонкий палец касается бока, пробегась вверх к подмышке по самому толстому и грубому шраму из всех, — Будапешт. Осколочное ранение. Я была невнимательна.

Ванда делает к ней шаг, но застывает нерешительно. Наташа только хмыкает снова.

— Вот этот — Венесуэла, — рука перемещается на плечо. Шрам тонкий, почти незаметный, но Ванда его очень отчётливо видит. — Лук Клинта.

— Нашего Клинта?! — вырывается у Ванды невольно. Наташа кивает.

— Он промахнулся, — бросает коротко, усмехается, поглаживая пальцами кожу, как будто лаская. Ванда не может отвести глаз.

— Париж, — продолжает Наташа, поворачиваясь спиной, указывает куда-то между лопаток. Ванда делает ещё несколько шагов к ней, чтобы разглядеть, на что именно. Протягивает руку. Наташа вздрагивает, когда прохладные пальцы касаются её кожи.

— Агент Гидры. Несколько лет назад. Бросился на меня с ножом из укрытия. Умер спустя пару минут.

— Ты убила? — Ванда почти шепчет, хоть не понимает сама, почему, не отнимает ладони от спины Наташи, наоборот прижимает пальцы сильнее. Шрам на ощупь плотный и жёсткий, резко контрастирует с кожей вокруг него.

Ванде нравится.

— Конечно, — Наташа разворачивается резко, заставляя отнять ладонь, смотрит Ванде в глаза как будто бы недовольно, качает головой. Ванда опускает голову.

Сбегает.

Снова.

— Извини, — несмотря на все усилия, это всё равно звучит как-то жалко. Наташа протягивает руку. Ванда вздрагивает, когда ощущает прикосновение к плечу.

— Я доверяю тебе.

Ванда почти слышит, как громко стучит её собственное сердце.

***

Наташа входит в комнату тихо, как тень, останавливается в двух шагах, будто в нерешительности, и молчит, только смотрит пристально. Ванда вздрагивает, когда замечает её, откладывает книгу на кровать.

— Нат?..

Наташа вздыхает так громко, что, кажется, это все звуки мира перекрыть бы могло.

— Прости меня, — говорит.

И расстёгивает рубашку.

Ванда замирает.

Шрамов у Наташи много — куда больше чем она видела тогда, в раздевалке, они наслаиваются один на другой, один — самый широкий, — не заканчивается на пояснице, уходит куда-то под брюки.

Наташа берётся за ремень.

Ванда забывает, как дышать, когда приближается к ней.

Кожа кажется жёсткой на ощупь, совсем не такой, как на открытых местах. Наташа губу прикусывает, когда Ванда пробегается подушечками пальцев по груди, чуть задевает сосок, но мельком, опускается ниже, скользит к бедру, по самому крупному шраму, выдыхает, как будто бы недоуменно.

— Не нравлюсь? — улыбается Наташа, и в её улыбке столько печали, что Ванде, даже без шуток, почти врезать ей хочется.

— Идиотка, — отзывается она.

И тянет её на себя за запястье.


End file.
